Virgil's Date
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Scott was surprised, John was frowning, Gordon looked shocked, Alan looked sickened, but Virgil was scrolling through his phone. When Jeff tells his sons they have to bring a date to a charity event the boys are hard pressed to find someone. Except Virgil, who asks his girlfriend to accompany him. And the boys are surprised when they meet her. She is way out of Virgil's league.


**Title:** Virgil's Date

 **Summary:** Scott was surprised, John was frowning, Gordon looked shocked, Alan looked sickened, but Virgil was scrolling through his phone. When Jeff tells his sons they have to bring a date to a charity event the boys are hard pressed to find someone. Except Virgil, who asks his actual girlfriend to accompany him. And the boys are surprised when they meet her. She is way out of Virgil's league.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

"It a charity event. And a lot of my employees have young daughters who want to meet the Tracy sons. I do not want about 50 girls splitting their time between the five of you. Despite most of them being Gordon's age. I want you all to bring a date with you." Jeff Tracy said from behind his desk on Tracy Island.

"A date?" Scott repeated.

"Yes. It can be a good friend or one of our agents' daughters. I know you are familiar with them." Jeff said.

"Who's your date Dad?" Alan asked.

"I do not to take anyone but if you must know Alan, I'm going to ask Penelope to accompany me." Scott's began to chew his bottom lip for a moment obviously he had planned to ask the socialite to be his date.

"So we can't bring a mate? It has be a girl?" Gordon asked. Jeff nodded.

"That's right Gordon. A _date_." Jeff watched the faces of his sons change when he finished speaking. Scott was surprised, John was frowning, Gordon looked shocked, Alan looked sickened, but Virgil was scrolling through his phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Her voice made him blush.

"Hi Beautiful." He replied, she giggled.

"What's cooking, Good Looking?" She laughed.

"I love you too Aysh. I need to ask you something." Virgil said.

"Ok." She said slowly.

"Well, my Dad's having this Charity Event in New York and since you're at Bellevue in Manhattan I thought maybe you could get a few nights off to be my date for it?" Aysha Ocean laughed softly at his words.

"Virgil, you didn't have to say all that just ask me to be your date and I'm there. When is it?" She asked.

"Next week." He said chewing his lip.

"Done. I'll just talk to Dr Fink and I'll be off for a few nights. You got anything else planned for that week?" She asked. Virgil smirked.

"Maybe." Virgil smiled, "involving you and I in a hotel room." Aysha giggled again. "My brothers also want to meet you, you know cause John, Scott and Gordon haven't met you yet. So you can mingle."

"I'm good at that…guess I'll have to shake some hands." Aysha said.

"Well at least I know you're good with your hands." Virgil said, Aysha laughed.

"In more ways than one, I'll see you next week, Virgil. Love you." She said.

"Love you too. Bye." He said and hung up just as his door opened to reveal Scott and John.

"Eavesdropping is unbecoming of you two. I expected Alan and Gordon but not you two." Virgil said, throwing his phone onto his bed.

"Sorry, but we had to know why you were the only one to look _happy_ at having to invite a date to the charity event!" John said.

"Because unlike you guys – I can hang on to a girl. My High School sweetheart, Aysha Ocean, and I are still 'dating'." Virgil even did the inverted quotations.

"'Dating'?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to knowing that 2 might be needed at any time and she doesn't know about that yet." Virgil said.

"So you've been with this girl for 8 years and you haven't told her about IR yet?" Scott said, "Classy Virgil." Scott remembered Aysha. The day that Virgil had rushed home from school and announced that he had a girlfriend, John and Gordon had laughed at him. Thinking that the girl was either playing a prank or taking pity on him. But no, Aysha Ocean liked Virgil because he was just that. Virgil.

* * *

Aysha looked down at her dress. It was a deep green colour. She knew it was Virgil's favourite colour and she really wanted all of his attention tonight. They had been dating for about 8 years she was ready to give herself completely to him. This week. She had told Virgil that they would when she was ready and she was ready now. She hadn't seen him in 14 months and had missed him like crazy! She'd missed his 25th birthday and was going to make up for it in a big way.

She stepped outside and hailed a cab, she told him the hotel she needed to go to and settled in the back. It was only a short drive. And she probably could have walked it but it was dark and Virgil would have hated to know she walked that distance. She handed the driver a twenty told him to keep the change and got out, quickly walking inside the lobby. She looked down at the text message again.

 _I'm in room 208, fifth floor. Can't wait to see you! Love you xx_

He was such a dork but she walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. As she stepped in a voice called out.

"Hold the lift!" Aysha hit the door open button a waited as kid about her little sister's age rushed in, followed by a girl about the same age.

"Alan?" He turned around and smiled widely at her.

"Hey Aysha! Virgil mentioned you were coming! You look amazing!" He said.

"Thanks, you'll clean up nice no doubt, who is this?" Aysha indicated to the girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh this is Myles Diesel, she's one of the mechanics that works on my cars." Alan said the girls shared a smile.

"Oh that's right! You're a big time racer aren't you?" Aysha said with a smile.

"Well, thanks. I guess." Alan blushed to his ears, Aysha laughed. He was just like a little brother to her.

* * *

Virgil loved this girl so much. He watched as she laughed at something Scott said and flicked dome of her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She did well mingling with the guests. Virgil hadn't left her side for long. He was at the bar right now getting her a drink. She didn't drink often but when she was out somewhere she did. Virgil had mentioned to his Dad that he wanted 'The Permission'.  
At 25 and still asking your Dad for permission sounds strange but this was permission to tell Aysha about International Rescue. Jeff had met Aysha and he liked her but he told Virgil he would give his decision later that week. Right now Virgil's mind wandered to all the wonderful things he had planned. He paid for the drinks before walking back to where she stood, she accepted the drink with a smile. It was turning into a wonderful night. But it was bound to go downhill. They were just betting on when. And it happened at about 10pm.

* * *

Virgil had gone back to the bar again, another drink for Aysha – her second. And she was looser now. But not so much as to let the man talking to her possession of her. Before Virgil could move she'd said something and he'd stormed off. Not two minutes later, Jeff was talking to her, he didn't look pleased, she took all his comments with a grain of salt always had, so when she joined Virgil at the bar and told him she'd like to go back to the hotel now, he didn't argue but he wanted to know what had happened to make her want to go back so soon. So she told him what the man had said. Trying it on with her. When she told him she was with Virgil he'd said she was out of Virgil's league. Her response was what makes him think she's in his league. They had spoken heated words and she had insulted him but he also insulted her more than once.  
Virgil thought she was better than that, he wasn't happy.

"Did you have to bait him like that?" Virgil snapped at Aysha when they got back to the hotel room.

"Well I'm sorry but he had no right to insult me like that." Aysha shot back.

"You've always been precious haven't you? No one can talk down to you, no one can insult you or even playfully tease you, because you are so damn precious." Virgil snarled. Aysha looked like he'd slapped her, and then she retaliated. She really slapped him. Hard. Virgil's head snapped to the side and when he looked back at her, her eyes were filled with tears and she looked like she was ready to yell at him. Virgil gripped her arms and pulled her to his chest, kissing her hard. As they pulled away to breathe Aysha tilted her head slightly to one side. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Make love to me Virgil." She whispered. Virgil didn't need to be told twice. Clothes were discarded quickly. Virgil's shirt was followed by Aysha's dress, then his pants, his boxers followed quickly after, then her panties and then her bra all landed in a heap on the floor. Virgil's lips attacked Aysha's neck, bruising the skin marking her as his. Their voices raised in moans, groans and for Aysha's breathless plea's to go 'harder, faster' and Virgil's voice at one moment let out a guttural moan that sounded a lot like her name.

* * *

They just laid next to each other, in the after, getting their heartbeats and breathing under control.

"We should argue more often." Virgil said.

"Yeah, because every time we fight we end up in bed together. That would go down well with your Father." Aysha laughed.

"He doesn't have to know. My dad still think I'm a child, despite my age." Virgil said.

"Well…you're with me now. He always liked me." Aysha said turning on her side. She remembered how it felt. His fingers running down her sides as she told him to go harder, faster. She remembers how it felt to come undone beneath him. Hearing her voice call his name. Hearing him whisper hers over and over again like a mantra. Feeling his kisses in places she never dreamt she'd have a boy kiss her. Aysha knew what love was now.

* * *

"Aysha Ocean, huh? Way out of his league." Gordon said, two years later as Scott straightened his tie.

"You'd do well to remember, he said the same thing about Brooke." Scott told him with a smile. They'd said it about Eleanor too, and Isabel and Myles. And yet somehow the girls ignored them all and stood by their side. John looked up from where he was tying Alan's tie.

"You know that the correct term would be," John began.

"Isabel is out of your galaxy, yeah we know." Scott cut across John, knowing what he was saying.

"Actually I was going to say that Brooke is out of Gordon's Ocean." Scott laughed, he hadn't heard that one before, "and Myles is totally out of Alan's race!" Virgil rolled his eyes in the mirror as he straightened his own tie. He couldn't believe it. Today his brothers gained a sister. His father gained a daughter and he himself, gained a wife. After 10 years at 27 he was marrying his High School sweetheart. And his brothers were poking fun. He looked up at a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and Isabel Starr poked her head in.

"You boys look so nice! Aysha told me to give you this, Virgil." Isabel held her hand out and she placed a small hairclip in Virgil's hand. He looked down at it. It was old and looked like it would belong to a six or seven year old girl. Then he remembered – the first time he'd really interacted with Aysha, they were in grade school and she'd invited him to her birthday party. His grandmother had helped him find a really cute set of hair clips – for the girl with the long yellow hair. Aysha had loved them and had worn them every day to school.

"Thanks, can you tell her I love her?" Virgil said pocketing the clip.

"Sure. By the way it's nearly time." She said, "ten minutes."

* * *

18 months later and Virgil looked up as the hospital room door opened. A nurse came out and gave him a sad smile.

"It's a girl, but I'm afraid she was stillborn, Mr Tracy. You can go in." Virgil got up numbly and made his way inside. Aysha looked up at him and broke into tears again. Virgil hugged her tightly and noticed the tiny bundle she still held. The child was still the pink all babies are and she looked like she was sleeping.

"I was going to surprise you and call her Lucy." Virgil smiled at Aysha, Lucy was the perfect name for a perfect little girl.

"I like it. We can always give one of our other children Lucille as a second name." He said. Aysha nodded, that was a good plan. Virgil smiled at his wife as they said their final goodbyes to Lucy and it was later that night that Virgil recalled all of this started with a phone call. Jeff Tracy had taken a phone call from one of the many charities he supported and accepted the chance to host their event. And he had asked his sons to bring a date. But before that it had been a girl with long yellow hair in pigtails saying 'will you come to my party?'.


End file.
